Discipline
by Cherrytoast
Summary: Haru decided not to do PE, so he got in trouble. Momiji waits with him to walk home, but Haru's Black. Yuki joins them to calm Haru down... Yaoi. Threesome YukixHaurxMomiji


﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿"HatsuharuSohma! Are you paying attention? Hatsuharu!" Haru's teacher shouted at him, his eyes angry and animated, the opposite of Haru's calm grey eyes.

"Yeah." He shrugged back at him.

"Well, why aren't you running?!" The 40 something PE teacher screamed back.

"Don't feel like it." He answered simply.

"Don't feel like it?! You'll do as I say and you'll do it now! Back in my day we respec- Hey, where are you going?" He shouted, confused as Haru turned and had started to walk away from him. "You get back here or it's detention for a week!"

Haru twitched, then turned black. "Just because you can't control me isn't my fault. I'll do what I want when I want and how I want. Why the fuck would I listen to a bald 40 year old virgin?"

That did it.

* * *

"Haaaaaru-kum, why did you have to do that? Now we're gonna be late home!" Momiji sighed flopping down next to him outside the principal's office.

"Not like you have to stay, is it?" Haru snapped back.

"You still haven't calmed down either." Momiji frowned cutely, looking at his feet. "Can I help? Maybe if you're calmer you won't get in as much trouble?" He looked up at Haru in a curious fashion. Haru would have thought this was amazingly sweet, if he had not been in Black mode.

"Yeah you can help. You can shut the fuck up."

"Ha-"

Haru grabbed the back of Momiji's hair and pulled him close to his face. "-Ru-kun, what are you doing?" Momiji laughed nervously.

"Maybe this will shut you up." Haru replied, lust dripping in his voice.

"Ahh, you don't need to, I'm quiet see?" And Momiji stopped talking to prove it.

"Not good enough." Haru pulled Momiji onto his mouth and bit his lips rather roughly and forced his tongue into Momiji's warm mouth. He tasted sweet, like honey.

"Haru!"

Haru let go of Momiji's hair and looked up. "Sorry baby, did you want to join in?"

"Haru, let go of Momiji. Now." Yuki commanded.

"You know it's you I love, Yuki." He pushed Momiji away and stood up, wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck, nuzzling into Yuki's neck, biting down.

"Stop now, Haru." Yuki sighed, more like Haru was just a spec of dirt on his skin, than a man sucking on his neck.

"Yu… Yuki, are you okay?" Momiji asked, standing up, confused.

"Fine." To prove it, he pushed Haru off and Haru fell to his knees.

"Ah, I see, this is what you want." Haru said seductively, hand ghosting Yuki's groin.

Yuki sighed. "Not now." He pushed Haru's hand and face away casually.

Before Momiji could ask what Yuki had meant, the Principal stepped out of his office. "Sorry boys, but I have to go to a meeting. You better come back in the morning." He said before he rushed off.

"Isn't that handy…" Haru said, "Though I was looking forward to being… Disciplined." He looked up at Yuki, before standing up.

"Please… Shut up." Yuki put his head in his left hand.

"Yuuuki. Come on, let's go somewhere." He grabbed Yuki's right arm and started to pull him away.

"Er…" Momiji just stared at them. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, to both of them.

Haru and Yuki looked at each other for a second and looked back at Momiji. "Why not come… And help us out? Haru asked, leering at him.

"Yeah…" Yuki paused. "Help me move him."

"O… Okay." Momiji stuttered, walking towards the taller boys and stopping right in front of Haru, his face watching the floor.

"Grab my arm, Momiji." Haru commanded, and Momiji did so. "Good," Then he turned to Yuki "Where now?"

"Council room. No one should be there."

"Yes, Mr President." Haru purred.

Momiji just held onto Haru's arm as Yuki led the way.

* * *

Yuki opened the room and sighed a sigh of relief. No one was there. "Alright Haru, go sit down somewhere."

Haru let go of Yuki's arm and walked over to a desk and lent against it, Momiji still holding his arm.

"Sh… Should I let go now?" Momiji asked, quietly.

"Nah. Keep holding me, honey." Haru smiled, remembering Momiji's taste.

Yuki closed the door as Momiji asked "Er, should I? Yuki?"

Yuki turned around and walked over to Momiji. "It's whatever you want, Momiji. And you want this, don't you?" He grasped Momiji's chin and pulled the small boy's face up so he could feel Yuki breathing on him.

"Want what, Yuki?"

"Don't act all innocent! We know-" Haru started

"Haru." Yuki said, sharply. "What else could it be?" His voice lightened as he spoke to Momiji.

Momiji blushed and tried to turn away but Yuki held him tight. "Come on Momiji, you can tell us. Maybe it'll be good for you…" He teased, stroking Momiji's cheek.

Momiji avoided Yuki's gaze and stayed quiet, blush spreading through his neck.

"Fine, if you're gonna play it like that!" Haru shouted, removing Momiji's hands from his arm. Then he grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled him into a violent kiss. Yuki let go of Momiji's face and grabbed Haru's neck, deepening the kiss.

Momiji stood there, shocked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." Haru smiled as he pulled away from Yuki. "Not like you'd know."

"You should probably leave if you don't want to be a part of this." Yuki said as Haru started nipping at Yuki's ear.

Momiji tried to figure out what they meant, but he could barely concentrate on anything but his cousins possibly offering him something he'd wanted for a long time.

Momiji stayed stationary, as Yuki pushed Haru down on to the desk and climbed on top of him, kissing him again and again, Haru's hands crawling all over Yuki, trying to un-button his shirt, Yuki holding Haru's head and other hand slowly sliding over Haru's torso.

"Either play a part or go Momiji. I don't like being watching… Though it might be kinky…" Haru looked at Yuki.

"Shut up." He smacked Haru lightly in the arm. "Well? It's your choice."

Momiji squeaked and moved forward a step, Haru and Yuki concentrating on him, but Haru's hands still moved. "F… Fine."

"Fine what?" Yuki asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what…" Momiji twisted his foot on the floor, blushing bright red.

"We're all men here, spit it out." Haru sighed, hands twitching around Yuki's now open shirt, trying to tease Yuki's nipple.

"Ahhh." Yuki whispered as Haru pinched one. "Stop. Momiji has to answer first." And they turned back to him.

"I want… To be a part of this…" Momiji was still looking at the floor.

"A part of what, Momiji?" Haru asked, enjoying watching the small boy twist and turn under their power. What about later…

"A part of… I want you to… To…" Momiji swallowed and looked up. "To touch me." Then he immediately looked back at that spot on the floor, like it was the most interesting thing in the World.

After a beat, Yuki got up off Haru and said "Now that wasn't that hard, was it?" And grabbed Momiji, just as the blonde looked up, and kissed him.

It was gentler than Haru's, but somehow more dominating. Momiji grabbed Yuki's neck and gave Yuki free range of his mouth. Yuki beckoned Haru, and Haru got up and stood behind Momiji, starting to un-button his shirt, too.

When Momiji had to pull away from the warm joy that was Yuki's kiss he noticed his shirt was completely open. "Wh-" He tried to say, but Haru's hands started to touch him, running up and down his upper half, never going under his belt. "Ahh…" He moaned, as Yuki grabbed Haru roughly and pulled him in for a kiss.

Momiji watched like a rabbit in headlights. Their mouths mesmerized him, tongue occasionally poking out as Haru fought for dominance, but couldn't win. Momiji found it exciting, and realised he was getting harder from watching it. All through this, Haru was touching him and teasing his body.

Momiji could hardly take it, pushing his face into Yuki's neck as he moaned softly, getting louder and louder. When Haru grabbed his nipple, however, Momiji's head jerked back and he groaned very loudly. "Haru…" He moaned a loud.

Haru and Yuki pulled apart and looked at Momiji. "He's so sensitive." Yuki smiled, pulling Momiji's shirt straight off. "And he's so excited." He smiled at Momiji and kissed his neck, sucking slightly.

"Mmm…" Momiji could only moan, lust taking over from embarrassment.

"Momiji, do you want more?" Haru whispered in his ear, making him shake and quiver.

"Ye… Yes. More." He groaned as Yuki moved down, taking one of his now hard nipples in his mouth. He grabbed Yuki's shoulders as he shook slightly, making encouraging moans and squeals whenever they tried something new.

"Good boy." Haru whispered as he pulled Yuki's shirt off, then his own. He started to tease Momiji's belt off. "I wonder if he likes bondage…" He asked Yuki in a dreamy state.

Yuki moved his arms behind Momiji and started working on Haru's trousers, sliding them down his slim hips as Haru did the same to Momiji.

Momiji shuddered at the contrast between the cold air and warmth of Haru and Yuki's bodies.

Haru lend his head over Momiji's shoulders and looked down. "Cute curls." He whispered in Momiji's ear as he ran one of his hands through Momiji's groin.

"Ah!" Momiji moaned quietly, thrusting slightly into Haru's warm touch.

"If you think that's good you ain't seen nothing yet." Yuki promised, surprising Momiji as he lightly touched the tip of Momiji's erection.

"Yuuuuki!" He sighed sweetly, squeezing Yuki's shoulders and closing his eyes.

"Why, Yuki!" Haru said "You don't even have your trousers off. I think Momiji will have to do something about that."

"Hmm." Yuki murmured, but didn't stop Haru from kissing Momiji quickly and guiding his hands towards Yuki's groin.

"Extra points if you can make him moan." Haru whispered.

"Points?" Momiji asked, as Haru ran his free hand down Momiji's back, making him arch into the feeling. "Oh." He half moaned and half realised. "Points." And so Momiji set about trying to get Yuki naked, but it was hard with two taller boys touching him and breathing all over him. His hands were shaking, even with Haru holding one of them to help.

Finally Yuki stopped touching Momiji and helped him, soft hand over his small hand, and pulled his trousers off. He kicked them away and teased at his boxers.

Then both the boys stepped away. Momiji moaned at the cold air and lack of touching, still shaking from it all. "Whu-?"

"You have to do something for us first, okay?" Haru said, arm over Yuki's shoulder.

"Anything!" Momiji almost shouted, so turned on.

"Suck." Haru pointed to himself, and Momiji gulped. He'd never done anything like that to anyone, he'd only dreamt.

"It's easy." Yuki comforted after Momiji had been quiet for a while.

Momiji just nodded and walked over to Haru. He knelt down in front of him, so Haru's erection was just at his nose. He looked at it for a moment then looked up at Yuki and Haru, both of which were nodding and waiting for his to begin, Haru leaning against the desk behind him, Yuki watching from the side. Momiji turned back and experimentally licked Haru. Then he did it again and again. Once he'd gotten used to the salty flavour he opened his mouth and put the head in his mouth. Above him, he could hear Haru moaning. He swirled his tongue once and Haru moaned louder and put one of his hands in Momiji's hair. Yuki grabbed it though.

"Don't force him." He lightly scolded. "If you want to touch something, you know what to do." He smirked.

Haru smiled and roughly forced his hand down Yuki's boxers. He quickly grabbed Yuki and started pumping him. All the while Momiji hadn't looked up, not even hearing them, just concentrating on Haru. He took more of Haru in his mouth and coughed slightly, but got used to it, biting down once in a while, licking where he could and trying to do everything he's want done to him. Haru moaned loudly whenever he bit down, but Yuki grabbed the back of Haru's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, which made Haru stroke Yuki even faster, Yuki groaning into Haru's mouth. Momiji then put a hand on Haru's balls, and started to play with them. Haru's head fell back as he groaned extremely loud, sounding a bit like a cow's moo, Momiji noted. Haru mirrored this action and Yuki mirrored him, throwing his head back and moaning loudly from the extra contact.

With Momiji's warm cavity already sending Haru wild, it wasn't long after he started touching more of him that he came, shouting random words into the air, grasping Yuki harder than before, quickening his strokes. Yuki came shortly after Haru, and the both sat on the desks, panting.

After a minute, Momiji finally spoke "Now what?" He asked, wondering what he would get, still hard. Though watching his cousins like this was a pretty good reward, he thought.

Yuki lifted his head first, smiling. "Don't think we'd forget about you."

"No way." Haru said, sliding onto the floor as Yuki did the same. "Lie back." Haru commanded and he did.

Momiji twitched as his warm back hit the cold floor, but he soon forgot as Yuki lent over him and kissed him, tongue sliding around his like some amazing dance.

Haru moved downwards, slowly, torturing Momiji with his slow, soft movements. After a while, though, Haru got bored and bit down, causing the skin to bruise.

"Hey! Easy." Yuki stopped kissing Momiji and looked at Haru. The look in Haru's eyes, however, told him it was best just to do what he was doing, so he started to lick Momiji's ear and bite across his chin, tracing the lines in his face.

Haru continued down Momiji's body, biting every once in a while. When he'd decided Momiji's moans were just right, he suddenly took Momiji in his mouth.

Momiji gasped and twitched forward, grabbing Yuki as he did so. He looked at Yuki and Yuki kissed him gently, not as invasive as the others. Once Momiji was lying back, Yuki's right hand started to trail down Momiji's body, touching and nipping his skin while Haru was sucking, biting and licking his erection.

Momiji had moaned more than he ever had before, getting louder and louder all throughout. Then Haru started to hum and Yuki had reached his balls, and Momiji almost screamed in bliss. His fingers dug into Yuki's back and he clamped down on Yuki's shoulder, trying to muffle his screams. Yuki kissed his neck and bit his ear and worked harder and faster down below. Haru had all of Momiji in his mouth, and knew from the small boy's shaking he couldn't last longer.

Finally it was all too much for Momiji and before he could warn Haru he came into Haru's mouth and moaned a final scream into Yuki's shoulders. He collapsed on the floor, panting wildly, trying to form words but unable to.

Haru and Yuki sat up and looked at the same boy. Then they looked at each other and said "Cute." In unison.

They got up and started to get dressed, then helped Momiji get dressed to, as he was still in euphoria.

After everyone was fully clothed and recovered the three boys stepped out of the School Council Room and walked down the corridor, Momiji in the middle.

As they left the building, Momiji stopped.

The other boys turned around. "What's up, Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"Er…" He looked at the ground. "Is that it?" Was all he could say.

Haru smiled. "What do you think?" He said as Momiji looked up and Haru and Yuki grabbed him, arms around each other. "Jeez, don't be so silly Momiji!" Haru teased.

Momiji smiled and grabbed them both by the waist and almost sung "Just checking." As they walked away from the school.

* * *

My first threesome. Hope you liked it! Reviews and any constructive criticism are utter welcome!


End file.
